catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Mungojerrie/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Mungojerrie. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Barnaby Thompson (02/13) * Benjamin Yates (02/14) Mungo Rumple uk13 11 Barnaby Thompson Katie Warsop.jpg|Barnaby Thompson Mungo Rumple uk13 08 Barnaby Thompson Katie Warsop.jpg|Barnaby Thompson Rumple Mungo uk13 18.jpg|Barnaby Thompson Admetus Ian Parsons Deme Freya Rowley Mungo Matthew Caputo.jpg|Matthew Caputo (cover) London / Blackpool Revival * Benjamin Yates (12/14) * Harry Francis (07/15) Mungo Rumple London 14 Ben Yates Dawn Williams 01.png|Benjamin Yates Rumple Admetus Mungo Jellicle Ball L14 1.jpg|Benjamin Yates Mungo Rumple uk15.jpg|Harry Francis Naming of Cats Palladium 2015 01.jpg|Harry Francis Street Cat Antoine Murray Straughan Palladium 2014 03.jpg|Benjamin Yates Palladium 14 rehearsal Mungo Rumple.png|Benjamin Yates Mungojerrie Harry Francis backstage uk15.png|Harry Francis Tugger Mungo Marcquelle Ward Harry Francis backstage Palladium 15.jpg|Harry Francis UK/International Tour * Joe Henry (01/16) * Billy Mahoney (01/18) Mungo Rumple UK16 Joe Henry Emily Langham 01.jpg|Joe Henry Mungo Rumple UK16 Joe Henry Emily Langham 02.png|Joe Henry Babygriz Vic Mungo UK16.png Mungo Rumple Joe Henry Meg Astin 2017.jpg|Joe Henry Mungo Rumple Bows Zagreb 6 2017.jpg|Joe Henry Mungo Rumple Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg|Joe Henry Admetus Bill Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg|Joe Henry Mungo Rumple uk17 Antwerp Premiere 06.jpg|Joe Henry Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 01.jpg|Billy Mahoney Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 02.jpg|Billy Mahoney Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 03.jpg|Billy Mahoney Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 04.jpg|Billy Mahoney Mungo Rumple uk19 Billy Mahoney Kirsty Ingram.jpg|Billy Mahoney Rumple Mungo UK Naoimh Billy.png|Billy Mahoney US Productions Broadway Revival * Jess LeProtto (07/16) * Zachary Daniel Jones (01/17) * Aaron Albano (cover) Mungo Rumple Broadway 16.jpg|Jess LeProtto Mungo Rumple Jess Le Protto Shonica Gooden 16.png|Jess LeProtto Mungo Rumple opening night.jpg|Jess LeProtto Broadway Revival Bows opening night 3.jpg|Jess LeProtto Electra Mungojerrie with cats broadway 2017.jpg|Zachary Daniel Jones Mungo Rumple Bway Revival Zach Haley.png|Zachary Daniel Jones with Haley Fish Mungo Rumple Bway Revival Zach Haley 1.png|Zachary Daniel Jones with Haley Fish Mungo Rumple Bway Revival 500 Performances.png|Zachary Daniel Jones with Haley Fish Tugger Mungo Misto Bway Revival.png|Zachary Daniel Jones Mungo Bway Aaron Albano.png|Aaron Albano US Tour 6 * Tony D'Alelio (1/19 - 10/19) * Justin W Geiss * Benjamin Sears * Devin Neilson (cover) (1/19 - 10/19) * Brett Michael Lockley (cover) Mungo US6 Tony d'Alelio 02.jpg|Tony D'Alelio Sillabub Tumble Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|Tony D'Alelio Gumbie Tap US6 03.jpg|Tony D'Alelio Mungo US6 Tony D'Alelio.png|Tony D'Alelio Mungo Rumple US6 Tony Rose.png|Tony D'Alelio with Rose Iannaccone Mungo US6 Tony d'Alelio 01.jpg|Tony D'Alelio Mungo Bomba US6 Tony d'Alelio Charlotte O'Dowd 01.jpg| Tony D'Alelio with Charlotte O'Dowd Rumple Mungo US6 Rose Tony.png|Tony D'Alelio with Rose Iannaccone Mungo Rumple US6 Tony d Alelio Rose Iannaccone 01.jpg|Tony D'Alelio with Rose Iannaccone Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Tony 1.png|Tony D'Alelio with Erin Chupinsky Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Tony 2.png|Tony D'Alelio with Erin Chupinsky Mungo Rumple US6 Benjamin Adriana.png|Benjamin Sears Mungo US6 Benjamin Sears 1.png|Benjamin Sears Mungo US6 Benjamin Sears 2.png|Benjamin Sears Teazer Jerrie US6 Rose Justin 2019.png|Justin W Geiss with Rose Iannaccone Mungojerrie US6 Devin Neilson.png|Devin Neilson Mungo US6 Brett Lockley.png|Brett Micheal Lockley Rumple Mungo US6 Erin Brett.png|Brett Micheal Lockley with Erin Chupinsky Japanese Productions Fukuoka 2014 Mungojerrie Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg 2014 Japan Mungo Rumple Promo.png|Yuya Sasaoka Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (13).jpg|Yoichiro Saito Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (10).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (1).jpg|Yoshitoki Tanaka Sapporo Cast Million Celebration Dec 2015 (3).jpg|Yoshitoki Tanaka Osaka 2016 Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer Shiki Osaka 2017.jpg Osaka Cast Press Event 2017 (2).png Tokyo 2018 Japan Mungo Rumple Press Image 18.jpg 2019 Japan Mungojerrie.jpg CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 11.jpg Mungojerrie Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Brent Osborne Mungo Rumple Asia 14 Brent Osborne Dominique Hamilton 1.jpg Promo 1 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 2 Singapore 2015.jpg Promo 3 Singapore 2015.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Brent Osborne Mungo Rumple Butts Corbis 01 Aus15.jpg Pounce Mungo Aus 2016 Brent Osborne Thomas Johansson.jpg Mungo Rumple backstage Aus 15.jpg Mungo Jemima and George ig Aus15.jpg Mungo George backstage ig Aus15.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 1.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 2.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 3.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 4.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 5.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 6.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 7.jpg Mungo Rumple Auckland 15 promo 8.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * George Hankers Mungo Rumple Asia 17 1 gr.png Mungo Rump George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo 2.jpg Mungo Rump George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo 1.jpg Mungo Rumple Asia 17 2 George Hankers Jasmin Colangelo.jpg Mungo Rumple graphics Asia 17 1.png German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Tommie Luyben (12/10) * Gavin Eden (09/11) Mungo Rumple German Tour 11 Gavin Eden Marleen de Vries.jpg|Gavin Eden Mungojerrie Gavin Eden De11.jpg|Gavin Eden Peter Weck 2012 04 Vienna Zoo 14.jpg|Gavin Eden Mungo Rumple 2012 04 Vienna Zoo 15.jpg|Gavin Eden Mungo Rumple Promo 2.jpg|Dane Quixall (cover) Peter Weck 2011 03 Tent Tour 1a.jpg|Dane Quixall (cover) Electra Mungo promo tent tour 2.jpg|Dane Quixall (cover) Other Productions Brazil 2010 * César Moura Mungo Rumple Brazil 015.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 014.jpg Mungo Rumple Brazil 052.jpg Jellicle Songs Brazil 1.jpg China 2012 Mungo Rumple 4 China 2012.jpg Mungo Rumple 1 China 2012.jpg Mungojerrie cats china.jpeg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * George Hankers * Timothy Fuchs * Charles Butcher * Billy Mahoney * James-Royden Lyley * Matthew Ranaudo * Jon Clayton * Josh Talbot * Benjamin Stacey Mungo Rumple Charles Butcher Tahlia Shaw RCCL Cast 3 16.jpg|Charles Butcher Misto Pete Simpson RCCL.png|Billy Mahoney Mungo Rumple Billy Mahoney Naoimh Morgan Intl Tour 2018 02.jpg|Billy Mahoney Mungo Magic Battle Matt Landel.jpg| Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 01.jpg|James-Royden Lyley Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 02.jpg|James-Royden Lyley Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 03.jpg|James-Royden Lyley Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 04.jpg|James-Royden Lyley Mungo Rumple RCCL Cast 5 05.jpg|James-Royden Lyley Paris 2015 * Stoyan Zmarzlik Rumple Jellicle Songs Paris 15.jpg Mungo Rumple Paris 15 01.gif Mungo Rumple Paris 15 02.gif Vienna 2019 * Andrea Luca Cotti Mungo Rumple Vienna 2019 01.jpg Addressing of cats vienna 2019.jpg Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 1.png Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 2.png Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 3.png Rumple Mungo Vienna Revival Anna Andrea 4.png * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries